Trois petits mots
by Rian Hazuki
Summary: Eren qu'il avait vu grandir. Eren qui devait aller au rattrapage s'il voulait obtenir son BAC. Eren qui stressait. Eren qui lui cassait les couilles depuis qu'il s'était mis à réviser, il y a trois jours. Eren. Toujours Eren. Et des mots qui ne sortaient pas. Petit OS EreRi, parce que ce couple envoie du pâté et que je ne sais pas quoi mettre dans ce résumé.


**Bonjouuuuuuur! On se retrouve aujourd'hui avec un OS dédié au EreRi! Un des pairings que j'aime le plus avec un personnage que je trouve tout simplement génial à travailler (aka Levi). J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire ce One Shot et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira! Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques, _pourvues qu'elles soient douces_ et je les attends avec impatience!**

 **C'est mon premier écrit sur le fandom de SnK et sur ce pairing, alors je suis d'autant plus ravie de le partager avec vous aujourd'hui :3**

 **Bisous à vous,**

 **Rian H**

* * *

« C'est pourquoi nous pouvons dire que les mémoires ont eu un grand impact sur le travail des histo.. Levi, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? »

 _Non_.

Bien sûr que non, il n'écoutait pas. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait écouter alors que le fils de sa voisine bougeait devant lui ? Levi se désespérait presque. Il lui en fallait si peu lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Eren. Il suffisait d'un rien pour que son cerveau disjoncte et que ses tripes se resserrent, depuis longtemps déjà. _Bordel_.

Levi avait vu Eren grandir. Il était arrivé dans l'appartement juste en face quand ce dernier était âgé de seulement huit ans. Bien vite, et ce même si Levi n'était pas du genre très sociable ni même démonstratif, le petit brun s'était attaché à lui, s'échappant dès qu'il le pouvait de chez lui pour s'incruster chez celui qui allait devenir quelques années plus tard son professeur d'histoire, puis professeur particulier.

Levi était professeur dans un collège miteux de la ville. Il avait été muté de la capitale contre son gré, et s'était vu obligé d'enseigner l'histoire à des gamins qui préféraient dormir en classe plutôt que gorger leurs cahiers d'encre, et leurs cerveaux gras de savoir. Mais le petit trentenaire était connu pour sa répartie et sa froideur à l'égard des élèves, et il ne s'était pas laissé faire par des mioches boutonneux, si bien qu'aujourd'hui, un seul de ses regards était capable de calmer les ardeurs des plus rebelles, et quant à ceux qui dormaient..

Un cahier plié en deux frappa la tête du professeur, qui recula avec surprise contre le dossier du canapé. Voilà, c'était exactement ce qu'il faisait aux élèves qui dormaient. Mais ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi Eren s'était senti obligé de montrer l'exemple.

« Je pourrais savoir quelle putain t'as piqué, merdeux ?

\- Tu es censé m'écouter Levi! Tu avais dit que tu le ferais et au final tu t'endors ou je ne sais quoi pendant que je parle, c'est agaçant! »

Levi avait relevé la tête vers son ancien élève, essayant de le foudroyer d'un regard qui semblait dire "Parce que tu n'as jamais dormi pendant mes cours, toi ?" Et apparemment le message passa plutôt bien car Eren ne répondit rien. Il se contentait de faire la moue. Sa moue.

Joue gonflées, lèvres inférieure apparente, yeux baissés vers ses pieds comme un foutu gamin pris en faute. Ce même gamin avait beau avoir dix-neuf ans aujourd'hui, certaines habitudes ne disparaissaient pas! Au grand désarroi du professeur, qui était partagé entre l'envie de le frapper, et celle de l'étreindre entre ses bras.

« Je ne dormais pas. Je _pensais_.

\- Et à quoi est-ce que tu pensais ? Pendant que je me fais chier à apprendre pour ce rattrapage de merde ? »

Au lieu de reprendre le lycéen sur sa manière de parler – bien qu'il en avait affreusement envie – Levi se pencha vers sa tasse de café posée sur la table basse devant lui. Il touilla un instant avec sa cuillère -geste inutile puisqu'il prenait son café noir, sans sucre -, et articula :

« À toi. »

Avant de plonger son nez dans sa boisson, comme si de rien n'était, laissant Eren batailler seul avec la nouvelle rougeur qui s'installait à une vitesse fulgurante sur ses joues. Il bafouilla d'ailleurs quelques mots sans sens avant de reprendre la récitation de son cours, le nez plongé dans ses notes.

 _Adorable branleur_.

Levi mentirait s'il disait ne rien ressentir face à son jeune voisin, mis à part un certain attachement et cette envie de le voir réussir, comme n'importe quel professeur. Non, Levi ressentait bien plus que ça, et avec Eren, ils avaient dépassé cette relation prof/élève depuis trop longtemps déjà.

Quand ce dernier était petit et qu'il passait son temps chez Levi, le jeune professeur n'avait eu aucun geste agréable envers le brun, et quand il avait dû poser les yeux sur lui de temps à autres pour le surveiller, cela avait toujours été avec dégoût. Levi détestait les enfants, les trouvant répugnants, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser. Ses demandes de mutations dans des lycées voire même des universités n'avaient jamais eu de réponses favorables, et il s'était retrouvé forcé de faire cours à des pré-adolescents aussi vides que des coquilles.

Mais il y avait Eren, qui était là depuis une dizaine d'années déjà, et qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser. Plus maintenant.

Eren qui était toujours collé à lui, à huit ans.

Eren qui avait tenu à ce qu'il soit présent à l'anniversaire de ses neuf ans, forçant Levi à passer la journée avec des gamins. L'horreur.

Eren qui lui avait offert des chocolats lors du White Day, l'année de ses dix ans. Eren qui avait même dépassé certaines limites ce jour là, en déposant un bisou sur sa joue.

Eren qui rentrait au collège et qui n'avait pas arrêté de regarder Levi avec fierté le jour de la cérémonie d'accueil.

Eren qu'il avait vu encore plus souvent qu'avant, entre les cours du collège et son cours privé.

Eren qui avait ouvert la porte de son appartement avec rage et qui s'était rué dans ses bras, en larmes, lorsque son père fut porté disparu à ses 13 ans.

Eren qu'il avait accompagné à l'enterrement de celui-ci, deux ans plus tard, et Eren avec lequel il avait dormi parce qu'en le voyant en aussi piteux état, il avait été incapable de dire non.

Eren qui était entré au lycée et qui avait commencé à faire le con, jusqu'à redoubler sa première. Eren qui était certain de l'avoir déçu et qui avait pris – par lui-même – la décision de reprendre leurs cours privés.

Eren bourré à 17 ans, qui l'avait appelé en panique parce qu'il s'était perdu en ville, et Eren qui avait dormi chez lui, à nouveau. Avec lui. Eren qui s'était frotté contre lui pendant la nuit, ronronnant son prénom contre son oreille en ne cachant pas grand-chose de l'état dans lequel il était. Eren qui avait fini sur le canapé avec un coup de pied au cul.

Eren qui avait mis les choses à plat et qui s'était déclaré le lendemain, incapable de brider ses sentiments plus longtemps.

Eren qu'il avait regardé, sans vraiment y croire. Eren sur lequel il s'était retrouvé assis, dans le canapé, sans vraiment trop savoir comment. Eren qui l'embrassait sans s'en lasser et lui qui y répondait avec autant d'énergie.

Eren qu'il avait mis à la porte lorsque ses mains avaient commencé à se presser contre ses fesses. Eren qui n'avait peur de rien alors que lui flippait de tout.

Eren qui avait toujours besoin de le regarder, de chercher son affection, son approbation dans le moindre de ses gestes. Eren qui avait grandi et qui n'avait jamais cessé de s'embellir pour devenir le tout jeune et magnifique homme qu'il était aujourd'hui. Eren qui avait accompli énormément de miracles, comme celui de rendre Levi totalement dingue de lui, au point d'en être souvent malade, incapable qu'il était d'assumer son attirance réciproque pour quelqu'un de plus jeune, qu'il avait vu grandir.

Eren qui avait raté son bac de quelques points et devait participer au rattrapage.

Ce même Eren _qui lui cassait les couilles_ depuis qu'il s'était mis à réviser, i peine trois jours. Semblant se réveiller de l'état léthargique dans lequel il était.

« Levi. Tu ne me sers à rien là. »

Le dénommé s'étrangla avec le café qu'il avait oublié qu'il sirotait, trop perdu qu'il était dans ses pensées, et il jeta au lycéen un regard qui se voulait blasé. Malheureusement pour lui, Eren le connaissait bien. Trop, même. Et il ajouta en roulant des yeux :

« J'veux dire, pour les révisions. » Eren avait eu l'air de vouloir continuer sa phrase, mais il se ravisa, assez gêné. Il avait rassuré Levi et c'était l'essentiel. Les démonstrations de son amour pour le trentenaire, il devait les contenir. Parce que son grincheux professeur n'était pas encore prêt pour plus que _trois petits mots_ murmurés de temps en temps.

Derrière ces un mètre soixante de mauvaise foi et cette froideur extrême se cachait un tout autre homme : Quelqu'un qui avait sûrement peur d'être abandonné, et qui était facilement gêné par les tirades mièvres. En tout cas, c'était comme ça qu'il était avec le lycéen.

Eren ne pouvait pas deviner à quoi pensait Levi la plupart du temps. Mais il avait appris à lire ses réactions, et c'était grâce à cela qu'il avait découvert que son professeur se tendait légèrement quand il employait des mots ou des phrases qui pouvaient être mal interprétés. _Comme maintenant._ Et puis parfois, Levi semblait vouloir lui dire plein de choses à la fois. Eren parvenait à capter ça dans un regard ou dans un geste, ou même dans ses joues qui se coloraient d'un rose pâle. Le trentenaire semblait vouloir parler, montrer quelque chose avec des mots précis, devenait même parfois un peu plus affectueux en se rapprochant de quelques centimètres, ou en attrapant sa main dans la sienne. Seulement, il n'y arrivait pas et s'enfermait dans une sorte de mutisme à chaque fois. Eren voulait le sortir de là, forcer les mots à quitter sa bouche. Parce qu'il était plus que prêt à les entendre de la personne qu'il chérissait et respectait le plus. Mais parce que Levi était aussi cette personne, il serait prêt à attendre toute sa vie pour ces _trois petits mots_.

Un coup d'oeil à l'horloge du salon fit revenir son stress à une vitesse fulgurante. Son épreuve était dans une trentaine de minutes, et il devait partir maintenant s'il comptait arriver à temps. Levi eut l'air de comprendre, et avait rapidement terminé sa boisson avant d'aller enfiler manteau et chaussures, non sans un petit regard discret et gêné vers le plus jeune.

Une fois qu'Eren fut prêt, ils quittèrent l'appartement.

 **OoOoOoO**

Levi déposa le lycéen devant l'entrée de son école, se garant avec maîtrise sur le parking. Ils étaient arrivés avec quinze minutes d'avance, grâce à la circulation fluide, et durant tout le trajet Eren n'avait pas cessé de trembloter et relire ses feuilles en poussant d'énormes soupirs. L'habitacle de la voiture puait le stress, et bientôt le trentenaire fut obligé d'ouvrir à demi sa portière, accueillant avec joie l'air frais qui s'engouffrait dans le véhicule. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'étonna de ne pas voir l'adolescent sortir vers le lieu de son examen, et il s'enquit donc de son état.

A côté de lui, Eren respirait fort et ses mains étaient tellement enfoncées sur son pantalon que Levi ne serait pas étonné si ce dernier craquait à un moment ou un autre. Le brun avait les yeux rivés vers l'horizon, incapable de se concentrer sur ses notes. Il tremblait, et voir ce gamin aussi chamboulé par quelque chose d'autres que ses réflexions amères ou même la chaleur de leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre agaçait Levi.

« Si tu te rates, tu as toujours moyen de recommencer après. Retaper une année c'est pas si mal. »

Eren avait lentement tourné sa tête vers son professeur particulier, comme un de ces personnages de films d'horreur. Il était effrayant, en plissant un peu les yeux on aurait probablement pu voir son âme sortir sous forme de fumée vaporeuse par sa bouche. Et Levi regretta ses paroles aussitôt qu'il vit les larmes poindre au coin des yeux du lycéen. Le moment n'était pas propice à l'ironie et aux petites réflexions.

Le professeur se tût et le silence revint aussitôt, plus pesant encore. Mais le brun commençait à s'agiter, ranger les feuilles qu'il avait faites tomber un peu plus tôt. Il galérait d'ailleurs pas mal à cause de ses tremblements, et Levi ne put s'empêcher de poser ses mains sur les siennes d'une façon étonnement douce.

Quand Eren releva les yeux vers lui, le tyrannique trentenaire le regardait. Non, il le contemplait. De son air blasé quasiment naturel certes, mais _il le contemplait_ , et la force de son regard gênait étrangement Eren qui aurait en cet instant préféré s'enfuir de la voiture plutôt que de devoir plonger dans des yeux anthracites si brûlants.

La prise sur ses mains se raffermit, et bientôt, les pouces de Levi se mirent à caresser cette peau avec une douceur presque étonnante, en des mouvements circulaires. Et ce contact ne se brisa que lorsque Levi détacha sa ceinture pour pouvoir se pencher plus facilement vers le fauteuil de son ancien élève et ramasser les dernières feuilles au sol, une main posée sur le haut d'une cuisse.

« Levi.. ? »

Le susnommé tendait les documents à un Eren bouche bée, qui ne comprenait pas grand-chose au comportement de son professeur.. Tout en relevant les yeux vers lui, et en pressant un peu plus la paume de sa main contre la cuisse du lycéen, il assura :

« Tu vas rentrer dans cette salle, poser ton cul sur une chaise et recracher exactement tout ce que tu m'as dit lors de tes révisions. Si tu ne te bats pas pour ton avenir, alors tu ne peux rien gagner. Penses à ton avenir, rien qu'à ça.. »

Eren ne pouvait qu'acquiescer. Que pouvait-il ajouter de toute façon ? Levi avait raison, point.

Il ferma un instant les yeux, et penser à son avenir. Et la première chose qu'il voyait dedans était son vis-à-vis.

Levi. Lui et personne d'autre. Malgré son jeune âge, il avait cette certitude que Levi était le seul capable de lui apporter la sérénité et la chaleur qu'il ressentait en ce moment même. Peut-être que rien ne serait jamais simple entre eux, mais rien ne lui ferait changer d'avis. Levi avait été une part de son passé, de son présent, et serait aussi une part de son futur. Sa place était aux côtés de son professeur et nulle part ailleurs. Et d'ailleurs, obtenir son bac les aiderait à avancer. Parce qu'Eren rentrerait officiellement dans le monde des adultes avec son diplôme en poche, et Levi ne le verrait plus comme un de ses anciens élèves.

Un sourire immense étira les lèvres de l'élève en question alors que ses visions d'avenir se faisaient plus nombreuses. Levi et lui en vacances. Levi et lui dans un autre appartement. Levi et lui dans un lit. Levi qui l'engueule parce qu'il laisse traîner ses vêtements. Levi. Levi. Levi. Seulement lui. Toujours lui.

Et s'il avait ouvert les yeux à temps, il aurait pu surprendre le trentenaire rigide avec une ébauche de sourire alors qu'il ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Seulement, Eren les ouvrit quelques secondes après, et rassembla le reste de ses affaires rapidement. Un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Il ne lui restait plus que cinq minutes avant sa convocation. Le redoublant quitta la voiture en vitesse, ne prenant même pas la peine de refermer la porte, agaçant Levi.

Arrivé sur le trottoir juste en face, à une dizaine de mètres, Eren se retourna vers la berline noire et se mit au garde à vous, le corps droit, la tête haute et la main droite posée sur le coeur. Il resta dans cette position une dizaine de secondes avant de crier, sans se soucier du monde autour de lui :

« Je vais donner tout ce que j'ai, Heicho ! »

Dans la voiture, Levi souriait plus largement sans quitter Eren des yeux, les vitres teintées le cachant du guignol en face. Sinon quoi, le plus jeune aurait pu lire toute la force de ses sentiments dans son regard, mais Levi estimait que ce gamin le connaissait déjà trop bien pour son bien.

Eren n'attendait aucune réponse. Il souriait juste bêtement, et c'était toujours le cas lorsqu'il entra dans l'établissement, laissant Levi à son attente. L'heure allait être longue.

 **OoOoOoO**

Et effectivement ce fut le cas. Les soixante minutes s'étaient écoulées avec une lenteur insupportable pour Levi. Il était d'ailleurs sorti plusieurs fois de sa voiture pour se dégourdir les jambes, et avait même hésité un instant à profiter de sa petite taille pour s'incruster dans le lycée. Mais s'était ravisé. C'était le genre de choses qu'Eren serait capable de faire, pas lui.

Et un seul Eren était déjà _très_ suffisant.

Cinq minutes avant la fin de l'examen, Levi était à nouveau sorti de sa voiture pour s'appuyer contre le capot, sa patience s'étant totalement égrainée au fil de l'heure, et il relevait désormais la tête à chaque bruit qui provenait du lycée, espérant voir son stupide Eren sortir par la grande porte. De préférence avec le sourire et non une gueule de six pieds de long. Il ne supportait pas quand Eren boudait ou déprimait, dans ces cas-là il se demandait même si une partie de son cerveau n'était pas entièrement dédié au morveux. La moindre de ses émotions avait un grand impact sur le comportement de Levi au quotidien. Il était beaucoup plus cassant et sarcastique avec ses élèves après une embrouille avec le lycéen. Et un peu plus tolérant quand les réconciliations se passaient bien. _Et elles se finissaient souvent d'une excellente façon._

Avec quatre minutes de retard, la porte s'ouvrit finalement dans un grincement énorme, et se claqua presque aussitôt avec autant de bruit. Eren descendit les quelques marches, et traversa la route sans vraiment regarder, provoquant un claquement de langue agacé chez son ancien professeur. Ils allaient bien finir par se faire un jour percuter par une bagnole, lui et son insouciance !

Eren haussa les épaules en arrivant, ignorant totalement l'agacement de Levi à ce sujet et soupira, en triturant les bretelles de son sac, encore tremblant de l'épreuve orale qu'il venait de passer. Le trentaine parût alors se souvenir du rattrapage, et haussa un sourcil curieux, dans l'attente d'une réponse de la part du lycéen. Ou, peut-être ex-lycéen ?

Mais rien ne vint, à part le silence. Levi ne savait pas comment réagir, le blanc qui s'installait commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter et lorsqu'il fut presque prêt à poser des questions, le brun se pencha vers lui, posant une main sur le capot de la berline, le plus près possible de son vis-à-vis. Toujours dans le silence le plus total, il se pencha jusqu'au niveau du cou de son aîné, où il posa son front, sachant que Levi ne l'en empêcherait pas. Quand bien même il ne courrait pas après les démonstrations d'affection en public. _Eren en avait besoin_.

« J'ai réussi.

-.. Quoi ?

-J'ai réussi ! Le juge ne peut pas encore me communiquer les résultats mais.. J'ai réussi !»

Le brun avait relevé la tête et articulé lentement, taquin, tout en posant son front tout contre celui de son voisin.

« Il ne me manque plus que ta confession et mon avenir sera _to-ta-le-ment_ radieux. »

Le sale gosse !

Levi marmonna en détournant le regard, avant de se laisser entraîner par la main pressante d'Eren sur sa nuque, et ses lèvres contre les siennes: « Ne me demande pas l'impossible, merdeux. »

 **OoOoOoO**

Mais une fois dans la voiture, l'impossible se passa. A sa manière, Levi avait voulu récompenser Eren.

Et démarrant la berline, il avait murmuré _trois petits mots_.

Trois petits mots qu'Eren allait chérir jusqu'à ce que Levi accepte de les répéter à nouveau.

 **Fin**


End file.
